Stormy Weather
by QueenMimi96
Summary: They'd been friends for so long, Ducks for so long. And in the end, she was happy with that. Even if she had developed feelings for him over the past few years. Until a certain Eden girl comes into his life...and suddenly, watching from the sidelines isn't enough. To not LOVE him isn't enough. But can it change? Or will she always be in the friendzone with Charlie Conway? One-shot.


**Note:** As crazy as it may sound, I actually had the idea for this one at like 4 AM when a thunderstorm woke me up haha XD

I shrieked, startled, as a loud clap of thunder struck the air outside the dorm. A streak of lightning soon followed and I pulled my covers closer around me, as if to ward away the storm. But it was no use, I'd never get to sleep this way. No, I knew exactly what would help...I just didn't know if I had the courage to do that. No, no, I was way too much of a coward for that. Thunder boomed throughout the room I shared with Connie and Julie.

I jumped again but they slept soundly, obvious to the noise. Grimacing, I finally made my decision just as another streak of lighting lit up the room. I let out another startled shriek and ran out the door, down the hallway, and stopped in front of a familiar oak door that had a white letter 'C' painted on it. Sighing, I slowly twisted the doorknob and the door swung open with a soft creak. There was only one bed in this room with the occupant already sound asleep in it, snoring softly. His mass of shaggy dark hair fanned across his pillow with one hand underneath and the other dangling off the side of the mattress.

I smiled at the sight. No matter how long I'd known him, the crush I'd had on Charlie Conway had never subsided, never left me completely. We'd been friends ever since I'd joined Team USA. I'd come all the way from Louisiana to compete and thankfully, they'd accepted me...and soon, the other members had accepted me as one of their own. Charlie had been the captain back then. It's so crazy to think that our new days at Eden had changed everything so drastically.

For starters, we weren't even the Ducks anymore but the Warriors, Adam was apart of the opposing team now, Goldberg was the back-up goalie and most importantly, a girl at this school had caught Charlie's eye. She was beautiful, smart, and made him laugh. I couldn't help but wish I was her every time I saw them together. She had the whole world in the palm of her hand and didn't even know it, who knows, maybe didn't even _care_. I took a step closer to him, gazing down at his peaceful face in sleep. Gosh, I still loved him.

After all these years, it was always going to be him. Just him. I guess that's why I came here tonight instead of any of the others. I could have woken up anyone but Charlie...he was special. He'd always taken care of me and made sure I was okay. Even now that we were older, that hadn't changed at all.

He was still there for me, always had my back. A sudden clap of thunder made me cry out then and Charlie groaned, sitting up in his bed. Brown hair was tousled across his forehead and I shifted awkwardly from foot-to-foot.

"Hey, are you okay? What are you doing here?" he asked groggily.

I cleared my throat and was about to answer him when a bright flash of lightning lit up the room. I saw the realization in his eyes and he scooted over to the back of the bed, motioning for me to join him. A blush rose to my cheeks. We hadn't done this since we were kids. I slid in beside him and he pulled the covers up to my shoulders. He didn't ask why I'd came to him tonight or even scold me for being such a coward at this age, just draped his arm across my waist.

I felt his warm breath fan the nape of my neck and I shivered at being this close to him. He'd always had that effect on me. But as we grew older, my feelings just became stronger. My heart pounded in my chest. Rain hit the window pane loudly and I glanced over at it.

"It's alright...just a little rain..." Charlie said softly from behind me.

I took in a deep breath and nodded, "I know... I just-"

"-hate bad weather," he finished for me and I smiled.

"You know me so well, Conway." I giggled, turning over to face him.

Piercing blue eyes met mine and I sucked in a breath when I realized how close we were, almost nose-to-nose. He was so...beautiful. Gently, he pushed back a strand of hair from my face, his fingers grazing across my skin. I shuddered at the contact, my stomach in knots. He began to lean in closer then and I started to panic. What was he doing?

Was he going to kiss me?! Suddenly, the logical side of me took over. The girl he liked was well on her way to becoming his girlfriend. She cared for him and he for her. I couldn't get in between that, mess that up for Charlie. Besides...he deserved better than me.

Quickly, I sat up and a confused expression crossed his face.

"What's-" he began to ask but I slipped out of the bed and sprinted out the door before he could finish.

I could hear him calling after me but I just kept running. I'd been running from my heart for so long, I guess it was just second nature now. I contemplated just going back to my room but I couldn't face the girls like this. Neither of them knew of my crush on him and I didn't want them to. Running out of the dorm and into the rain, I stood there, letting it soak through my clothes. I panted, thoughts of our almost-kiss swirling in my mind.

I was so close, _so close_ to kissing the boy I'd been in love with since middle school. But I was too much of a coward to do it. I wanted him so bad but...I wouldn't ruin our friendship. The door behind me was pushed open just then with a loud squeak before slamming shut again. Sneaker squelched across the grass towards me and before I knew it, I was being spun around. My eyes met big blue orbs and I sighed, looking away.

"Charlie, don't," I whined, crossing my arms.

"Don't what?" he asked me softly, "What was that back there anyway? Why'd you run off?"

I swallowed, still refusing to meet his gaze, "I thought you were gonna kiss me..."

Silence ensued for a beat before he spoke.

"And that would have been such a bad thing?" he asked, hurt radiating in his voice.

I shook my head, wet strands sticking to my face as I did.

"No, but-" I started to protest when I felt his hand grab my wrist, turning me to face him again.

"-but what?" he pressed me, blue eyes boring into mine.

His brown hair stuck to his skin, t-shirt thoroughly soaked, so much that the wet material clung to his now very visible abs beneath. I tore my gaze away and met his eyes.

"But I don't want to ruin this! Charlie, what we have..." I sighed once before continuing, "It's the best thing I have in my life...and I don't wanna ruin that,"

I could feel the tears begin to stream down my face and I wiped them away angrily. Charlie took a step closer to me so that we were almost chest-to-chest and pushed my hands away, brushing the tears away himself with his thumbs as he cupped my face in his large hands.

"It won't ruin anything... Trust me..." he told me, his deep voice gentle in the darkness as rain pelted us, "I've been in love with you since...I can't even remember when..."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, the tears finally subsiding.

"What?" I hiccuped.

Charlies smiled down at me and what he did next shocked me to my core. His lips crashed into mine and I felt fireworks explode from the contact. My stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster as I kissed him back. His mouth was warm and soft on mine, as gentle as ever. My hands grabbed onto his arms as we kissed, the taste of his mouth all that I ever wanted to taste in that moment. His hands slid to the back of my thighs then and he hoisted me up.

My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, giving me better access to his mouth. I kissed him hungrily as we stood in the rain and in that moment, I knew that Charlie Conway was the one.


End file.
